


Walking On Sunshine

by Nobodys_Handmaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 80s pop, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Music, they're both just MASSIVE DORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodys_Handmaid/pseuds/Nobodys_Handmaid





	Walking On Sunshine

Listening to cheesy old pop was one of Lovino’s guilty pleasures. The fact that he secretly loved it was one of his closest kept secrets and he doubted he would ever be able to live it down if his boyfriend ever found out

It was a grey, gloomy day. The sullen clouds hung low in the sky and Antonio had been called in to his Parliament to fix up something that one or another of the, in Lovino’s opinion, idiots in charge of running the country had done. It sucked that he’d been called in on one of the few days he got to visit, but Lovino would make the best of it. He connected his phone to the, quite frankly, impressive set of speakers, hit shuffle and cranked the volume up loud.

 

………..

 

When Antonio finally finished with his Boss’s latest demands, he returned home. His usually cheerful demeanor had slipped, and he shuffled quietly into his house. It took a moment for him to realise that the sounds of “Walking on Sunshine” were blasting through his house and he followed them to their source.

He came through just as the first chorus was ending and watched as his lover danced, facing away from the Spaniard.

_“I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it’s true~!”_

Antonio’s smile grew as the Italian sang along energetically. He slowly made his way over and hugged him from behind, singing along into his ear.

_“I don’t want you back for a weekend, not back for a day!”_

Lovino jumped as Antonio’s arms wrapped around him and soon felt the heat rising in his cheeks at being caught. His boyfriend swayed with the rhythms and began to dance with him.

Before long, both were laughing as they danced and sang together, the Italian’s embarrassment entirely forgotten in the face of those perfect emerald eyes dancing with joy. Their dancing was awful, it was uncoordinated, it was messy.

It was the most fun they had had in ages.

And as the singer hit the final line, Antonio pulled Lovino in close and, without warning, dipped him and bent to kiss him deeply. As he was brought up, Lovi’s arms wrapped around Tonio’s and he kissed back. When they pulled apart, the opening notes of ‘Don’t Go Breaking My Heart’ beginning to play, Antonio hugged him close, laughing happily.

 

 


End file.
